Egipto me llevó a ti
by CherryLeeUp
Summary: Egipto guarda tantos secretos, no solo historia antigua, también de amor y amistad. Unos ojos esmeraldas que me sacaron de quicio al inicio pero que le dieron un gran giro a mi vida.
1. Capítulo 3

**Hola, chicos. Aquí reportándome con este hermoso proyecto que hemos escrito entre varios y esperamos que sea de su agrado. A mí me corresponde traerles el capítulo tres, recuerden que deben leer los dos primeros capítulos en las cuentas de WonderGrinch y SnoopyMoon. Así que sin más que decir, los dejo para que lean ;)**

**Egipto me llevó a ti**

**Capítulo 3**

Vaya día. No solo tuve que impartir mis clases y escribir parte del resumen sobre nuestra investigación de la princesa de Anatolia para enviarlo a la _American Journal or Archeology_… también tuve que suplir al profesor Yamada en su clase de iconografía, aplicar un examen por él… y corregirlos. Un suspiro abandona mi boca, estoy realmente exhausto…

―Espero que esos suspiros no se deban a mí.

Resoplo al escuchar su molesta voz. Eriol Hiragizawa jamás pierde la oportunidad de molestarme cada vez que puede. Estoy por creer que es una especie de fetiche que tiene.

―¿Qué se te perdió por aquí, Hiragizawa?

―Deja de gruñir o no te daré lo que envió Naoko. ―Canturrea y sonríe con autosuficiencia mientras agita unos papeles en el aire con su mano.

―¿La datación ya está lista? ―Eriol asiente con su cabeza.

―Los resultados son muy prometedores.

Me extiende los certificados del laboratorio y comienzo a repasarlos, sintiendo como la emoción crece poco a poco en mi interior. Hace seis meses habíamos descubierto una momia y sospechábamos que se trataba de un monje que había practicado el _Sokushinbutsu_ exitosamente. La forma en la que había sido sepultado indicaba eso, pero por una extraña razón no fue sacado del sarcófago y expuesto como suelen hacerlo.

―¿Trescientos cincuenta años? ―Eriol asiente con una sonrisa confiada.

―Sería el monje más antiguo que ha logrado practicar la auto momificación.

Una sonrisa se forma poco a poco en mi boca. Esto definitivamente es algo grande.

―Llama a Naoko y dile que repita las pruebas de datación por triplicado. No quiero errores.

―Ya suenas como un jefe de departamento, el señor Kinomoto ha entrenado muy bien a su reemplazo ―dice con esa sonrisa tan molesta―. Imaginé que solicitarías eso al ver los resultados y por eso ya hablé con ella.

Inmediatamente, tomo mi celular y llamo a mi suegro para contarle la noticia. Esta es la primera investigación que yo estoy liderando y más allá de las felicitaciones o del reconocimiento, la oportunidad de contribuir a la historia es maravilloso.

La segunda persona a la que llamo es a mi novia. Sakura ha compartido conmigo todo esto desde que su padre me dio la oportunidad y es ella quien toma las fotografías de la investigación, pero extrañamente no contesta. Vuelvo a intentarlo sin éxito.

―¿Habrá salido de compras con Tomoyo otra vez?

―Las mujeres son así, amigo. No pierden la oportunidad de renovar el closet.

―No conoces a Sakura ―digo, soltando un suspiro―. Ella odia ir de compras y solo va cuando su amiga la convence de ir… Intentaré con Tomoyo.

Al quinto repique, directo al buzón ¿Dónde están esas dos? Porque es obvio que andan juntas. Últimamente, Sakura anda muy misteriosa ¿Tendrá que ver con el jueguito de las pistas? Conociéndola como la conozco, es muy probable.

―Bueno, si ellas han decidido tener una tarde de chicas. Nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo.

―No lo sé… Estoy agotado.

―¡Vamos! ¡Anímate un poco, Syaoran! Hay una exposición fotográfica del antiguo Egipto en el museo de ciencias, estoy seguro que eso te animará un poco. ―Eriol resopla al ver mi renuencia. Va hacia la esquina donde tengo colgado mi abrigo y lo toma para tirármelo en la cara―. No puedo aceptar un no como respuesta o me mataran. Así que levántate de la maldita silla.

―¿Y quién diablos te mataría si no voy al museo?

―Te lo diré cuando estemos allá. Pero solo diré que tiene métodos macabros de persuasión.

Suelto un suspiro y me levanto. Nada pierdo con ir al museo, quizás él tenga razón y esto me ayude a relajarme un poco.

Contrario a lo que pensaba en un principio, la exposición había atraído bastantes personas. El museo estaba repleto, especialmente niños que disfrutaban de las fotografías expuestas. Las más llamativas eran las que mostraban Abu Simbel y las pirámides de Giza, después de todo eran los monumentos más reconocidos.

―Ten. ―Al girarme, veo que Eriol me está extendiendo un papel que se encuentra doblado en su mano.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Conocí a tu novia la semana pasada ―dice, sorprendiéndome―. Me dio esto y me pidió que te lo entregara cuando estuviéramos aquí.

―¿Fue ella quien te amenazó? ―pregunté con una ceja alzada porque no me imaginaba a mi cerezo en esa actitud.

―¿Qué? ¡No! Tu novia es un dulce. La maquiavélica es la amiga que me amenazó con dejarme sin descendencia si no las ayudaba… y fue muy explícita.

La carcajada que suelto es estridente porque eso si iba a la perfección con Tomoyo. Es una mujer amable, pero cuando se trata de ayudar y defender a Sakura, se transforma en un demonio con cara de ángel.

Al calmar mi risa, comienzo a desdoblar la nota y sonrío apenas reconozco su caligrafía delicada.

_"¡Felicidades por haber llegado a este punto! Cada vez falta menos para cumplir tu meta y ganar ese premio tan ansiado. Aquí va tu pista n°3: Busca y encontraras. Verás muchas imágenes en este lugar, pero hay una en específico que despertará tus recuerdos y removerá tu interior. Al final, deberás responder una pregunta que te haré y si la respuesta es la correcta, podrás avanzar a tu siguiente pista. Qué inicie la cacería de imágenes."_

―Pues… que comiencen los juegos del hambre… ―susurro con una sonrisa.

―Y que la suerte esté de nuestro lado, my friend. Porque mis futuros hijos dependen de esto. ―Palmea mi espalda y se interna entre los pasillos de imágenes, inmediatamente le doy alcance.

La exposición no muestra solamente imágenes de los monumentos más icónicos, también hay fotografías antiguas de momias, la máscara mortuoria de Tutankamón y distintos lugares del Cairo y vistas del Nilo que me traen maravillosos recuerdos de los viajes que he realizado a Egipto, pero no creo que esto sea lo que Sakura quiere que recuerde.

Diablos, ya tenemos más de treinta minutos dando vueltas y no logramos conseguir nada especial como lo que describe la nota de Sakura… ¡Diablos! ¿Es este mi game over? ¡No! ¡Me niego a perder! Un Li jamás se rinde.

Seguimos andando por los corredores e inspeccionamos las fotografías con detalle, una por una. Eriol me señala detalles que para un investigador son relevantes, pero eso no trae ningún recuerdo valioso. La frustración comienza a inundarme cuando logro ver una fotografía en particular que no había visto antes porque está oculta entre dos llamativas que muestran una vista aérea del Valle de los reyes. Me acerco, totalmente seducido por la imagen en blanco y negro y reconozco las columnas papiriformes del templo de Luxor, pero eso no es lo más llamativo de ella.

―¡No puede ser! ―Despierto de mi ensoñación al escuchar la voz de mi compañero a mi lado―. ¡Eres tú! ¡El jodido modelo eres tú!

Hago una mueca al escuchar su risa estridente y es peor el sentimiento cuando algunas personas se acercan a ver. Lo golpeo con el codo para que deje de reír y enfoco mis ojos en la imagen. En ella aparece mi yo de dieciocho años de perfil, con su mano apoyada en una de las columnas que muestran a Ramsés II con diferentes deidades. Sin necesidad de leer la información de la fotografía, sé quién es la responsable de esto y sonrío. Esta debe ser mi pista. Los recuerdos de ese día llegan a mi cabeza, imparables como una cascada y dejo que fluyan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_ El templo de Lúxor, consagrado casi en su totalidad al Dios Amón y construido en su gran mayoría de dos grandiosos faraones que se les recuerda por sus grandes obras, Amenhotep III y Ramsés II. Precisamente estaba en frente de las dos grandes estatuas sedentes de Ramsés, admirando la magnificencia y poder que proyecta en cada imagen. _

_ De verdad, el haber tomado la decisión de acompañar a los Kinomoto fue la más acertada. Ya tenía cinco días con ellos y habíamos visitado varios templos que el tour turístico no contemplaba, entre ellos estaban el templo de Hathor en Dendera, el templo de Kom Ombo y no podía faltar el templo de Horus en Edfu. Este había sido un viaje maravilloso sin lugar a dudas y lo mejor de todo era que aún no terminaba ¡Y contaba con la guía de un arqueólogo experimentado como el profesor Kinomoto! _

_ Debía admitir que en algunas ocasiones mi entusiasmo se desbordaba y me hacía actuar como un mocoso en un parque de diversiones, pero amablemente el profesor respondía todas mis dudas y me brindaba la oportunidad de nutrir mi cerebro con datos históricos que desconocía. Este hombre se había convertido en mi ídolo sin lugar a dudas._

_ Una luz fuerte y cegadora me hizo cerrar los ojos. La risa suave que escuché después me reveló la responsable._

_ ―¿Me quieres dejar ciego?_

_ ―No lo había pensado, quizás así pueda quedarme con tu cámara._

_ Cuando el molesto punto blanco desapareció de mi vista, pude encontrarme con sus ojos verdes y chispeantes que derrochaban travesura. Una lástima tener que destrozar sus ilusiones._

_ ―Ve interiorizando que la cámara es mía y se irá conmigo cuando nos separemos, Kinomoto._

_ La chica hizo una mohína que se me hizo… extrañamente tierna y enseguida recordé lo que pasó cuando me los encontré en el templo de Isis. Sentí mis mejillas calientes y desvié la mirada. Esto era absurdo, había sido un simple accidente y no podía estarme sonrojando cada vez que lo recordaba… ¡Ah, maldición! ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso!_

_ ―¡Chicos, se están quedando atrás! ―escuché decir al profesor Kinomoto. Él ya había traspasado las estatuas de Ramsés._

_ ―Entiendes que esa fotografía la borraremos en la noche ¿Verdad? ―le dije a la chica, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del templo._

_ ―Las fotografías que se toman en momentos no planificados son las mejores._

_ ―Cierto, pero no las que son tomadas en la cara ―Resoplé―. Seguro pareceré un fantasma por lo blanco._

_ ―Un fantasma adorable, seguramente ―dijo, pellizcando mis mejillas como si fuera una de esas abuelitas destroza cachetes y se adelantó a mí._

_ Condenada mocosa, en definitiva, borraría esa foto. _

_ Kinomoto y yo habíamos tomado la costumbre en estos días de tomarnos fotografías… en realidad ella tomaba la gran mayoría porque se había apoderado de mi cámara, y luego las veíamos en mi laptop en las noches para escoger las mejores. Ambos queríamos guardar excelentes recuerdos de este viaje y a ella se le había ocurrido la idea de armar un collage. Debía aceptarlo, a la chiquilla se le ocurrían buenas ideas de vez en cuando._

_ El patio peristilo nos recibió e inmediatamente me vi rodeado de historia. No pude evitar acércame a una de ellas donde pude ver a Ramsés siendo bendecido por la Diosa Hathor, quien ellos creían que era la sagrada madre de todos los faraones. No pude evitar alzar mi mano y posarla sobre la superficie áspera ¡Estaba tocando parte de la historia!_

_ ¡Mierda! ¡Otro flash!_

_ ―¡Lo siento! Pero te veías tan absorto… no pude resistirme ―La miré con una de mis cejas alzada―. ¡Y no pienso borrarla! Creo que ha sido la mejor hasta ahora._

_ ―Como quieras…_

_ Seguí caminando detrás del grupo del profesor Kinomoto con ella siguiendo mis pasos. En estos días que llevaba con ellos había descubierto que Sakura Kinomoto era una chica exasperante, infantil y no le gustaba perder en ninguna discusión, siempre quería quedarse con la última palabra… pero también tenía su lado bueno. Era amable, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar cuando alguno de los miembros del equipo lo requería y… tenía ojos muy bonitos. _

_ Sakura Kinomoto no tenía filtro al hablar, decía lo que quería decir sin adornos ni palabras suavizadas. En eso se parecía a mí y quizás por eso me agradaba, era la primera chica además de mi prima Meilin que no me molestaba tener al lado._

_ ―¿Has notado que el pasillo no es totalmente recto? ―preguntó, llamando mi atención._

_ ―Eso se debe a esos tres santuarios de allí ―dije, señalándolos uno a uno―. Cuando Ramsés II alzó esta parte del templo, los santuarios ya estaban aquí y decidió no demolerlos. Desvió un poco el pasillo de pilares para que pudieran albergarlos en un cuadrilátero perfecto ―le expliqué._

_ ―A veces… cuando hablo contigo, siento que estoy hablando con mi papá ―dijo con una sonrisa sincera que me hizo sonrojar._

_ ―Solo… me gusta leer… ―Me sonrojé, podía sentirlo, y por eso desvié la mirada para no poderme en evidencia._

_ ―Yo creo que va más allá de eso. ―Sentí los dedos de Kinomoto en mi mentón y me obligó a volver la mirada hacia ella. Luego bajó sus dedos con lentitud―. Realmente te gusta la historia, por eso disfrutas tanto de este viaje._

_ ―No te lo voy a negar ―dije, soltando un suspiro―. Respiro por la historia. Me encanta leer, descubrir datos nuevos, aprender de civilizaciones antiguas y resolver enigmas._

_ ―¡Todo un historiador! ―dijo, guiñándome un ojo ¡Ah mierda! ¿Y ahora por qué ella me hacía sonrojar tanto?―. Estaba pensando que… quizás… podrías hablar con mi papá. Él podría ayudarte a ingresar en cualquier universidad para estudiar arqueología._

_ ―No creo que tu padre pueda ayudarme en eso… ―dije, soltando un suspiro desganado._

_ ―Él es un arqueólogo de renombre ―dijo orgullosa―. Con una carta de recomendación suya podrás ingresar en la universidad que tú quieras._

_ ―No me refiero a eso, Kinomoto. ―Otro suspiro―. Es que no voy a estudiar arqueología… al regresar a Hong Kong entraré en la facultad de Economía._

_ ―¿Eco…? _

_ Se me quedó mirando y luego… se echó a reír como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste de su vida. Fruncí mi ceño._

_ ―¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?_

_ ―¡No puedes estudiar economía! ―dijo riendo―. Por Dios… llevas la historia en tus venas ¡Lo he visto en estos pocos días que he convivido contigo!_

_ ―Pero es el deber que tengo con mi familia y…_

_ ―Syaoran… ―Al escucharla llamarme por mi nombre, mi voz se extinguió inmediatamente… ¡Ah maldición! ¿Otra vez sonrojado? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando conmigo?―. El único deber que tienes es el de ser feliz._

_ ―No lo entenderías…_

_ ―El que no entiende eres tú ―dijo, frunciendo su ceño―. Estudiar y dedicarte a algo que no te complementa, que no deseas, te hará miserable el resto de tu vida… y no me caes tan mal como para desearte algo así. Deberías pensarlo mejor._

_ Ella había dado en el clavo y quizás por eso me refugié inmediatamente tras las barreras de frialdad que había edificado para protegerme. Sus ojos verdes se opacaron un poco al ver mi mirada apática y la vi hacer un ademán de detenerme cuando le di la espalda para seguir mi camino detrás del profesor Kinomoto que ya se había adelantado bastante._

_ Tiempo después, estando en el patio de Amenhotep III, me atreví a mirarla de reojo. Kinomoto estaba tomando fotografías, pero no con el mismo entusiasmo y me sentí culpable._

_ ―A veces Sakura suele hablar de más, pero nunca lo hace con mala intención ―escuché a mi espalda. Al voltearme, me encontré con la mirada afable del profesor Kinomoto._

_ ―¿Escuchó…? ―Lo vi asentir._

_ ―No te preguntaré por qué estudiaras economía ni te diré qué hacer, Syaoran, pero me gustaría que estos días que nos quedan en Egipto los disfrutes ―dijo, posando su mano en mi hombro―. No pienses en lo que te espera al volver a casa, no creas que esta es una despedida de lo que realmente amas hacer. Solo enfócate en lo que hay aquí, ―Señaló mi pecho―, el corazón te mostrará el camino que debes seguir, sea cual sea._

_ Asentí y agradecí sus palabras. Lo que el profesor Kinomoto había dicho era cierto. Me concentraría en el hoy, en los momentos que estaba disfrutando con ellos y ya luego vería que hacer con mi vida._

_ Mucho tiempo después, estando en la pequeña posada donde nos tocaba descansar, tomé mi laptop y caminé hacia la puerta con decisión. Debía disculparme con ella y una buena manera sería… alimentar nuestro collage. _

_ Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con sus ojos verdes. El rostro de Sakura Kinomoto estaba lleno de sorpresa y su boca se abría y cerraba una y otra vez._

_ ―¿Qué haces aquí?_

_ ―Yo… bueno… yo… ―Su voz sonaba temblorosa y sus mejillas estaban adorablemente sonrojadas._

_ No debía hacerlo, no debía admitirlo, pero era muy difícil ¡Diablos! ¡Sí! Me agradaba ser el responsable de su nerviosismo._

_ Tomé aire disimuladamente y me recosté en el marco de la puerta, abrazando mi laptop con mis brazos._

_ ―Espero tu respuesta, Sakura. ―Sonreí al ver que sus mejillas adquirían un nivel de sonrojo aún mayor. _

_ ―Yo solo… quería disculparme por… tú sabes… por meterme donde no me llaman. ―refunfuñó haciendo un mohín y nuevamente recordé ese día. Ahora el sonrojado era yo._

_ Aclaré mi garganta y me hice a un lado._

_ ―Vamos a ver esas fotos, debo asegurarme de borrar la foto de Gasparin porque estoy seguro que si es por ti, sería la foto central del collage._

_ ―Estás aprendiendo a conocerme._

_ Sakura sonrió y entró sin dudar. Nos sentamos en la cama y entre los dos fuimos seleccionando las fotografías, pero por lo que había pasado… mi arranque de mal humor, ella no aparecía en ninguna de las fotografías._

_ ―¿Sabías que mi madre fue maestra? ―preguntó de repente. Negué en respuesta―. Era ese tipo de maestras que los niños adoran y respetan… una mujer con una paciencia admirable._

_ ―En eso no te pareces a ella. ―Me gané un golpe de su parte y me quejé._

_ ―Yo quería ser maestra como ella, para hacerle honor ―dijo con una mirada añorante―. Pero últimamente lo he estado reconsiderando._

_ ―¿Ya no deseas seguir sus pasos? ―Negó con su cabeza._

_ ―La fotografía es más que un hobby para mí ―dijo―. Si pudiera, podría estar tomando fotografías de todo lo que me rodea… cada imagen tiene una historia que contar… Es simplemente, maravilloso._

_ Entonces, lo entendí. Para Sakura Kinomoto la fotografía era lo que para mí representaba la arqueología y la historia. Realmente, nos parecíamos mucho en algunas cosas y en otras éramos completamente diferentes. Como las dos caras de una moneda. Yo estaba resignado a seguir las ordenes de mi familia mientras que ella estaba dispuesta a ir en contra de su propio deseo de hacerle honor a su madre para cumplir su sueño…_

_ ―¿Te parece si anexamos una foto más?_

_ ―Pero ya hemos revisado todas._

_ Saqué la memoria de la computadora y le quité la cámara de las manos. Al preparar todo la miré y sonreí._

_ ―La foto central del collage será esta._

_ Pasé mi brazo por encima de su hombro y cuadré la cámara para tomarnos nuestra primera fotografía juntos. El flash se disparó y enseguida revisé la imagen en la pantalla de la cámara, ella se asomó también y ambos sonreímos._

_ ―Definitivamente, será la foto central del collage. ―dije y sonreí._

_ Tenía mucho en qué pensar… porque estaba comenzando a creer que este viaje iba a convertirse en mucho más que una simple despedida de mi pasión._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un palmeo nada delicado me sacó de mis recuerdos. Al ver a mi lado, veo a Eriol señalar mi bolsillo.

―Tu celular sonó hace rato, pero estabas tan absorto que no quise molestarte ―dice―. Pero ya me quiero ir, le hace falta azúcar a mi sistema.

Negando con mi cabeza, sacó mi teléfono y desbloqueo la pantalla. Sonrió al ver que se trata de un mensaje de mi cerezo.

"_Pregunta del desafío: caminaste por ti mismo y creaste tu propio sendero ¿Eres feliz, lobito?"_

Sin dudarlo ni un poco, le envió mi respuesta.

"_Tú abriste mis ojos al mundo, cerezo. Soy feliz gracias a ti. Misión cumplida. Espero mi próxima pista_"

Suspiro. Ya más o menos estoy dilucidando el final de este reto y muero de ganas por ver mi premio, porque estoy seguro que voy a ganar. Jamás me voy a cansar de agradecer a los Dioses egipcios por haber puesto a esa mujer en mi camino.

**Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Teniendo la tercera pista ¿qué piensan que se trae entre manos Sakura? Debo decir que este proyecto ha sido maravilloso porque he podido interactuar con personas asombrosas. Le agradezco a Wonder Grinch por incluirme y a todos los que estamos involucrados porque cada uno ha puesto su grano de arena para construir esto ;)**

**El próximo capítulo… se quedan conmigo hahaha me corresponde también y lo publicaré, si la luz no me falla, crucen dedos por favor, el sábado. Espero leer sus opiniones y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este proyecto que hemos escrito con todo el amor del mundo para ustedes.**

**Un besote, **

**CherryLeeUp**


	2. Capítulo 4

**Hola, chicos. Reportándome con el capítulo 4 de este hermoso proyecto. Les dejo aquí la advertencia de que deben leer los dos primeros capítulos en las cuentas de WonderGrinch y SnoopyMoon. Así que sin más que decir, los dejo para que lean ;)**

**Egipto me llevó a ti**

**Capítulo 4**

A lo largo de mi carrera me he enfrentado a muchos tipos de público. Estudiantes universitarios, colegas en simposios y congresos, jurados calificadores… pero jamás a niños.

La solicitud de la escuela primaria de Tomoeda llegó a nuestro departamento hace poco más de un mes, pidiendo que uno de nuestros profesionales dictara una pequeña charla sobre arqueología durante su semana de las carreras. Debo admitir que me sorprendió ser escogido para tal misión, después de todo, no me caracterizo por ser muy carismático, pero estoy dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mí mismo para transmitirles a los niños mi amor por la arqueología.

Al estacionar cerca del auditorio de la primaria, me bajo y abro la compuerta trasera para coger el gran bolso que traje conmigo, lleno de tesoros. Encamino mis pasos por los espacios de la primaria y a medida que me acerco al auditorio, comienzo a escuchar un remolino de voces finas. No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrar la fuente del sonido… yaya, cuando me dijeron que debía venir no mencionaron que serían tantos niños. Los pequeños van ingresando al auditorio ordenadamente, pero sus voces demuestran el entusiasmo que sienten por lo que van a ver hoy.

Ingreso en el recinto y me encuentro inmediatamente con enormes dibujos caricaturescos de astronautas, médicos, bomberos y otros. Los maestros realmente se esforzaron para ambientar este lugar.

―¡Hola, Syaoran! ―Al seguir la voz, me encuentro con la figura de una mujer que está saludándome con su mano alzada. La reconozco inmediatamente y me acerco a ella a paso apresurado―. No sabía que hoy le tocaba a arqueología también.

―¿Viniste a robarme mis futuros estudiantes, Sumire? ―Me rio al ver su ceño fruncido.

―Vamos a ver quién seduce más, si la química o la arqueología ―Me guiña un ojo―. Por cierto, tengo que pedirle un favor a Sakura.

―¿Otra sesión de fotos para tu hija? ―Me rio al verla sonrojarse un poco.

―Cuando tengas hijos, entenderás. ―Resopla haciendo un mohín―. El cumpleaños de Mimi se acerca y espero verlos a los dos allí.

―Faltar al cumpleaños de tu hija es impensable para nosotros ―le digo, riendo―. Ya hasta compramos el regalo.

La sonrisa de Sumire se amplía. La conozco prácticamente desde que comencé la universidad en Tomoeda, ya que ella estaba en el mismo club de fotografía que Sakura, pero a diferencia de mi cerezo, la pasión de la mujer que tengo frente a mí, siempre fue la química. La fotografía era solo un pasatiempo para ella y lo fue dejando de lado poco a poco, pero desde que tuvo a su primera hija… como que le tomó amor a la cámara otra vez y no para de pedirle a Sakura que le enseñe nuevas técnicas y que le haga sesiones de fotos a su pequeña, la cual debo admitir que es un dulce de niña… y nos dice tíos a Sakura y a mí… ¿Qué puedo decir? Tiene cuatro años y nos robó el corazón.

Una voz femenina anunciando que el tercer día de las carreras está por comenzar, llama nuestra atención.

―A combatir, comandante. ―dice y tiende su mano hacia mí. En sus ojos cafés centellea la emoción de una contienda.

―Espero una pelea limpia.

―Así será.

Nos dimos la mano como buenos contrincantes y subimos juntos al escenario donde ya están dispuestas varias sillas para todos los profesionales que expondrían hoy. Aprovecho de solicitar que ubiquen una mesa también para colocar las sorpresas que les he traído a los niños.

Las conferencias fueron avanzando y tengo que admitir que han sido muy interesantes, incluso Sumire se lució con su charla sobre sus compuestos químicos cambia colores. Eso de hacer un arcoíris con agua y no sé qué más, para luego hacerlo desaparecer como si fuera un jodido truco de magia… va a ser difícil de superar. Los niños se emocionaron a más no poder.

Por fin mi turno llega y paso al podio de conferencias, después de ser presentado por la directora de la primaria. Las miradas de los niños recaen en mí, llenas de curiosidad. Tomo aire y comienzo.

―En esta oportunidad les vengo a hablar de la arqueología. Si bien muchos relacionan esta profesión con faraones, leyendas y momias, no es todo lo que hacemos… ¡Imaginen! Nos aburriríamos mucho si siempre hiciéramos lo mismo. ―Los niños ríen―. Es por eso que la arqueología abarca mucho más que el antiguo Egipto y hoy les he traído varias cosas interesantes.

Abro mi bolso y de él saco cuatro cajas que voy colocando sobre la mesa que solicité previamente, todas contienen réplicas de diferentes artefactos históricos. De la primera, saco una escultura de _Tlalóc_, el dios azteca de las lluvias, el agua y el trueno, con sus característicos ojos saltones y colmillos de jaguar; de la segunda, una representación inca de un puma, el cual era sagrado para ellos; de la tercera, una vasija _Chorotega_ y, por último, una representación pequeña de la máscara mortuoria de _Tutankamón_.

Hablarles a estos niños de lo que significa para mí la arqueología es en verdad… sublime. Poderles transmitir el disfrute que provoca en mí el descubrir nuevos datos, viajar a lugares desconocidos para revelar su historia, intuir como vivían hace tantos años por todos sus artefactos... no hay forma de poder describirlo con palabras y por eso preferí traerles estos objetos para hablarles de cada uno, de su historia y del lugar del cual proviene.

―Como pueden observar, ser arqueólogo nos lleva a viajar a un mundo completamente desconocido y gracias a descubrimientos como estos, podemos entender cómo vivían las civilizaciones antiguas. Sus obras de arte, escritos, utensilios… todo objeto encontrado tiene una historia detrás que es valiosa y digna de contarse, porque nuestro pasado es parte de nosotros.

Los aplausos resuenan en el recinto, haciendo que mi corazón latiera como loco. Me giro un poco y miro a Sumire por encima de mi hombro, ella me muestra su pulgar en alto ¡Ha! ¡Le gané la contienda!

―Muchas gracias al profesor Li por su emocionante charla sobre la arqueología ―dice la directora mientras guardo de nuevo todos los artefactos en sus cajas―. ¿Alguno quiere preguntarle algo?

Los niños no esperan para preguntar sobre las momias y las maldiciones de los faraones, típico, pero me causa gracia y respondo todas sus dudas. Al finalizar la jornada, tomo mi bolso y cuando estoy por abandonar el auditorio, la voz de Sumire me detiene.

―¡Syaoran, espera! ―Me giro hacia ella y la veo correr hacia mí―. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte sobre la arqueología, si no es molestia.

―Que yo sepa, mi profesión te resulta aburrida. ―digo, levantando una ceja.

―Algo ha despertado mi curiosidad lo suficiente para preguntar ―dice con una sonrisa enigmática. Lo admito, caigo porque soy curioso y le doy pie para que haga su pregunta―. Bien, aquí voy. ―Aclara su garganta y me mira―. Hay un sitio que es emblemático para cada uno de nosotros, uno que marca un antes y un después. En tu caso, una despedida, un adiós, que marcó un nuevo inicio. Aquel lugar donde la esfinge sumida en un sueño profundo vigila el sueño de los faraones ¿Es ese tu lugar emblemático?

Entrecierro mis ojos y sonrío… ¿Qué no había visto a Sakura? Sí, claro.

―¿Es esa mi pista? ―Le pregunto.

―Gracias a esto me hará todas las sesiones de fotos de aquí a la boda de Mimi ―dice, riendo―. Ten, esta es la segunda parte de la pista. ―Me entrega una nota y luego de despedirse, me deja solo.

Desdoblo el papel y sonrió al ver la letra de mi cerezo.

"_¡Has logrado llegar muy lejos! ¡Bien hecho! Ahora, vamos por la cuarta pista. Sumire ya te dio la primera parte, con eso deberás adivinar donde estoy esperando por ti. Si llegas, obtendrás de mis propias manos la quinta y última pista que te llevará al premio mayor ¿Ha sido divertido?"_

Bien… ¿Dónde puede estar Sakura? ¿Lugares emblemáticos? Esfinge y una despedida… ya lo tengo. La primera parte de la pista tiene que ver con Guiza. Sonrío y los recuerdos comienzan a abordarme, ese fue el último lugar histórico que visité con ellos, los Kinomoto, y fue precisamente mirando esas pirámides que mi vida… cambió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_ Las pirámides de Guiza, catalogadas como una de las siete maravillas del mundo antiguo. Tan enigmáticas, tan grandes y hermosas como ellas solas, tumbas de los faraones Keops, Kefrén y Micerino, que eran custodiadas por la misteriosa esfinge. Mis ojos se deleitaban con sus figuras e historia._

_ ―Siempre olvido cual es cual ―escucho a mi lado y niego con mi cabeza._

_ ―La pirámide de Keops es la más grande, fue la primera en construirse, luego le sigue la de Kefrén y por último la de Micerino._

_ ―Todos ellos eran familia, según me dijo papá._

_ ―Así es, abuelo, padre e hijo ―dije, señalando cada una._

_ Sakura levantó la cámara y apuntó hacia las pirámides, la primera foto del día. Hace poco habíamos estado en el valle de los reyes, de las reinas, el museo de El Cairo y para despedirnos de Egipto… Guiza._

_ ―¿Sabías que las pirámides están perfectamente alineadas siguiendo las estrellas que forman el cinturón de Orión? ―le pregunté, observándolas con adoración―. Es maravilloso, nadie sabe exactamente como las construyeron… hay muchas teorías, unas más viables que otras, pero ninguna comprobada hasta ahora._

_ ―Aunque se estima que se usaron palancas de madera y bronce para alzar las rocas que, según un papiro encontrado hace poco, eran transportadas en grandes barcazas que se movían por canales que fueron construidos para este fin ―intervino el profesor Kinomoto detrás de nosotros―. ¿Les parece si vamos para verlas por dentro? ―Asentí emocionado._

_ Sakura y yo seguimos a su padre para unirnos al grupo de investigadores que lo acompañaba y nos dirigimos hacia la primera, Keops. __Así como el exterior era majestoso y maravilloso, también lo era su interior. Keops tenía tres cámaras principales, dos situadas en el propio interior de la pirámide, actualmente denominadas Cámara del Rey y Cámara de la Reina, y una en el subsuelo, la Cámara Subterránea._

___ A las cámaras se accedía desde el lado norte por un pasaje descendente que comunicaba con dos pasadizos, uno ascendente que desembocaba en la Gran Galería, y otro descendente que llegaba hasta la cámara subterránea. Cavado a través de la roca sólida, este túnel, de alrededor de 90 metros de largo y un metro de ancho, era de una increíble precisión y apuntaba directamente a la estrella conocida como Alpha Draconis._

_ ―Este lugar… pensé que haría calor ―dijo Sakura._

_ ―Sistema de ventilación antiguo ―bromeé con ella._

_ ―¿Te parece una foto aquí para el collage? ―Asentí y me acerqué a ella._

_ Desde aquella fotografía que nos tomamos juntos y que en definitiva se convirtió en el centro de nuestro collage, Sakura y yo nos tomábamos todas las fotografías juntos. Sostuve la cámara en alto y ella se acercó a mí, esto ya se había vuelto tan natural entre nosotros que… las imágenes que nos tomábamos por separados parecían incompletas._

_ Al salir de la pirámide, decidimos tomarnos una foto a los pies de la esfinge colocando la cámara en dirección al cielo para que saliéramos nosotros y el monumento atrás._

_ ―Bueno… el recorrido ha terminado, chicos. Ha sido emocionante ¿verdad? ―Asentimos._

_ ―Las imágenes que tomaron para su libro son geniales. Espero poder leerlo apenas salga a la venta ―dije con sinceridad._

_ ―Te aseguro que serás uno de los primeros en leerlo. ―El profesor palmeó mi hombro y sonrió con esa amabilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba―. Vamos a volver al hotel._

_ Ambos asentimos y lo seguimos al pequeño bus blanco que nos llevaría de regreso a la ciudad, pero… a medida que me alejaba de las pirámides de Guiza, un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi estómago. Al dar una última mirada a tan maravillosos monumentos, suspiré. El viaje por esta tierra tan mágica había llegado a su fin. Ahora debía regresar a Hong Kong, a mi vida planificada… hasta el último mísero detalle. _

_ No presté mucha atención a lo que Sakura me decía al mostrarme las fotos de hoy en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara y cuando preguntaba algo, le respondía con monosílabos. Lastimosamente, mi entusiasmo se había evaporado._

_ Estando en mi pequeña habitación, comencé a empacar todo con una parsimonia tal que podría ganarle en lentitud a un oso perezoso. Un suspiro salió de mi boca, esto en verdad era una mierda._

_ Unos toques en la puerta detuvieron mis acciones. Dejé mi maleta sobre la cama a medio cerrar y cuando giré el pomo, me encontré con Sakura._

_ ―¿Sucede algo? ―pregunté preocupado al ver su mirada inquieta._

_ ―¿Quieres dar una vuelta?_

_ ―Estoy preparando mi equipaje…_

_ ―Es tu ultimo día aquí ―me interrumpió con rapidez―. Anda, vamos a dar una vuelta._

_ Miré sobre mi hombro la maleta sobre la cama… y luego volví a mirarla a ella… ¿Qué podía perder? Además, Sakura tenía razón, era mi último día aquí. Asentí y me regresé solo para coger el bolso donde estaba mi cámara, mi billetera y salí de la habitación en su compañía._

_ ―¿Y a dónde quieres ir?_

_ ―¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por el bazar? Puedes comprar obsequios para tus hermanas._

_ Sonreí y asentí. Dimos unas cuantas vueltas por el bazar y terminé comprando un collar para cada una de mis hermanas… que eran cuatro, fastidiosas y mayores que yo, debía aclarar, pero se hacían querer. Un anillo que me pareció lo suficientemente elegante fue mi elección para mi madre y para mi padre una pequeña escultura de un león alado._

_ Al pasar frente a un puesto, una pequeña peineta con forma de flor de loto me llamó la atención. Mientras Sakura veía unos velos, me acerqué al pequeño puesto y la observé con mayor detalle. Estaba hecha a mano sin lugar a dudas, la flor de loto era de un color rosa muy suave y de ella salían unas finas cadenas que tenía entre los eslabones pétalos del mismo color de la flor._

_ No sabía por qué diablos lo hice, pero terminé comprando la bendita peineta y ahora que estábamos en la habitación de Sakura viendo las fotos de hoy, no dejaba de preguntarme ¿cómo se vería el delicado adorno que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, en su cabello color caramelo?_

_ ―¿Te parece esta? Luzco graciosa ―dijo, riendo._

_ ―En todas siempre te ves graciosa. ―bromeé con ella._

_ ―¡Oye! Sé que no soy tan fotogénica, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que mis sonrisas se vean decentes._

_ ―Tus sonrisas son bonitas… ―susurré, pero al verla abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, aclaré mi garganta y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana ¡Maldito subconsciente traidor!―. Me refiero a que tu sonrisa no es el problema._

_ ―Claro, entonces son mis ojos…_

_ ―Tampoco…_

_ ―¿Mis mejillas? ―Negué sin mirarla―. ¿Mis labios? ―¿Pero qué diablos…?_

_ Al mirarla de reojo, noté que me ella me estaba mirando con una sonrisa ladeada ¡Condenada, chiquilla! ¡Lo estaba haciendo a propósito!_

_ ―Relájate un poco, Syaoran. Solo estoy jugando. ―Resoplé al escuchar su risa y me levanté para asomarme por la ventana. Las pirámides de Guiza podían verse desde aquí―. ¿Realmente… vas a dejar esto?_

_ ―¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunté sin mirarla._

_ Sentí a Sakura moverse por la habitación y después la vi ubicarse a mi lado, traía la laptop entre sus manos con la pantalla apuntando hacia mí._

_ ―Me refiero a esta sonrisa. ―En la computadora estaba la foto que nos habíamos tomado con la esfinge―. Este es tu verdadero yo, Shaoran. No lo desaparezcas por complacer a otros._

_ Tomé la laptop entre mis manos y observé la imagen, luego… abrí el collage. Estos días en Egipto me habían abierto los ojos… pues esto era lo que quería para mí. Aprender de la historia, disfrutar de la aventura, conocer sitios nuevos e interesantes, descifrar enigmas… esta era mi vida. Coloqué la computadora sobre la mesa y volví mi vista hacia las pirámides._

_ ―No lo haré ―dije con decisión._

_ ―¿Qué no harás?_

_ ―No estudiaré economía… si debo renunciar a la ayuda económica de mi familia, lo haré sin dudar. La arqueología es lo que quiero y lucharé con cumplir mi sueño._

_ Cielos, sentía como si el pecho me fuera a estallar, incluso mis manos temblaban. No sabía cómo haría o qué les diría a mis padres, pero ya había tomado mi decisión y me mantendría firme. Como había dicho Sakura antes, la historia corría por mis venas y lucharía por ella._

_ Unos brazos me rodearon con fuerza en un abrazo sincero y lleno de sentimiento… Su cuerpo también temblaba un poco, mostrándome que mi decisión también le había emocionado. Mis manos se movieron por si solas hasta cerrarse alrededor de su cintura, no buscaba nada más, solo sentir su alegría y su calidez. Un abrazo que me decía que todo estaría bien y que me mostraba su apoyo._

_ La separé un poco y noté que sus ojos brillaban orgullosos… y debía admitir que me encantaba verlos resplandecer así. Saqué la delicada peineta de mi bolsillo y sin pedirle permiso, se la coloqué en su cabello. Sonreí al ver que la hacía ver mucho más bonita de lo que era._

_ ―Gracias… por todo._

_ ―No hice nada._

_ ―Si no los hubiera conocido a ti a tu padre… posiblemente ya estaría en Hong Kong matriculándome para estudiar economía, pero gracias a ustedes he abierto mis ojos ―dije―. Lucharé con todo lo que tengo para cumplir mi meta, aun si debo ir contra la marea._

_ ―No olvides que cuentas con nosotros y si necesitas algo, estaremos a una llamada de distancia ―dijo con una linda sonrisa―. Mañana regresaras a Hong Kong, pero esto no terminara aquí, Shaoran Li. Si no me llamas o no me envías mensajes, te momificaré vivo._

_ ―Ya, está bien. Sé que te haré falta._

_ ―En realidad, me hará falta la cámara… ―resopló, pero luego se rio y me uní a ella―. Está bien, te extrañaré mucho… pero sé que nos volveremos a ver. ―Alzó su dedo meñique._

_ ―¿Realmente me harás hacer eso?_

_ ―¡Hazlo! De aquí no sales hasta que hagamos la promesa del meñique._

_ Solté una carcajada y negué con mi cabeza, iba a extrañar esto en verdad… a Sakura y sus locuras. Volví a mirar las pirámides de Guiza a través de la ventana mientras hacia la promesa con ella de volvernos a ver… este lugar sería siempre especial para mí, porque aquí… comenzaba mi verdadero camino._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abro mis ojos al escuchar un pequeño ruido a mi lado, una persona tumbó sin querer una de las sillas.

Ese recuerdo que tuve es uno de los más valiosos que tengo y representa mi crecimiento personal, el momento en el cual tomé las riendas de mi vida. Decir que fue sencillo comunicarles a mis padres mi decisión es una mentira más grande que el Everest, ellos intentaron por todos los medios hacerme desistir, pero no les quedó de otra más que aceptar al ver que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de parecer. Incluso recuerdo que mi padre llegó a decirme que me daría un año para que estudiara arqueología y entendiera que eso era simplemente un pasatiempo… Niego con mi cabeza y suelto una carcajada, siempre se lo saco en cara cada vez que lo veo y él lo único que dice es "_Mi hijo me gana en terquedad_".

Volviendo a la pista de Sakura, estoy seguro que la respuesta a la pregunta de Sumire es Guiza… pero ¿a dónde me lleva eso aquí en Tomoeda? Mientras manejo por la ciudad no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y cuando un pequeño destello rojo me llega a los ojos, doy con mi respuesta. Las comisuras de mi boca se alzan y doy vuelta en la próxima rotonda. Guiza es un lugar emblemático para mí, pero en Tokio hay otro y estoy seguro que allí me espera mi cerezo.

Afortunadamente, el tráfico no me jode y puedo llegar en menos de treinta minutos. Estaciono y prácticamente bajo de mi camioneta de un salto mientras aseguro las puertas. La enorme estructura de color rojo se alza frente a mí y no me detengo hasta abordar el elevador que me llevará al mirador.

Al salir, escaneo todo el sitio e inmediatamente doy con ella. Ese hermoso cabello en el cual me gusta enredar mis dedos puedo reconocerlo donde y como sea. Me acerco a paso seguro y cuando estoy justo detrás de ella, paso mis brazos por su estrecha cintura para abrazarla desde atrás. Su cuerpo se tensa al principio, pero no pasan ni dos segundos cuando me reconoce y se relaja, colocando sus manos sobre las mías que descansan en su abdomen.

―Eres muy bueno con los enigmas.

―¿Realmente creíste que tendrías una oportunidad, cerezo?

―Hice que vinieras a estudiar a Japón y no te dejé ir nunca más, lobito. No me subestimes ―dice, riendo.

―Entonces… ―Le hablo al oído y siento como su cuerpo se estremece. No importa cuántos años pasen, el efecto que teníamos el uno sobre el otro se ha mantenido intacto y no dudo que sea así por siempre―. ¿La torre de Tokio?

―Aquí me pediste que fuera tu novia, un momento que marcó un antes y un después para ambos.

Sakura se voltea y puedo constatar entonces que la peineta que le regalé hace tantos años, adorna su cabello. Sonrío y llevo mis dedos hasta la delicada flor de loto color rosa que no se ha desteñido a pesar del tiempo.

―¿Te arrepientes de algo? ―Inmediatamente niego con la cabeza.

―Jamás… ―murmuro sobre sus labios y dejo en ellos un pequeño beso.

No duré mucho tiempo en Hong Kong. Estudié allí hasta mi segundo año y luego pedí transferencia a la universidad de Tomoeda al recibir una invitación de mi suegro para continuar mis estudios aquí… pero todo eso fue obra de la mujer que estoy besando ahora. El contacto entre nosotros jamás se perdió, no había ni un día que no hablara con ella por teléfono o por mensajes, construyéndose una confianza y una amistad que rápidamente se transformó en algo más… algo mucho más profundo y sólido. Por eso, dos meses después de haber puesto un pie en Japón, la invité a una cita y en este lugar… le pedí que fuera mi novia. Desde ese momento, Sakura y yo estamos juntos.

―Esto de los besos en público no me gusta… Tengo que contenerme mucho ―susurra al separarnos un poco, dejándome ver ese hermoso resplandor en sus ojos… Amo con locura estos orbes jade… en especial cuando se vuelven más oscuros y pasionales.

―Podemos cambiar de escenario, si gustas. ―Le guiño un ojo.

Sus mejillas se colorean un poco y luego sonríe, esto es lo que amo de ella. A pesar de los años, ella sigue siendo la misma.

―Primero tu pista para mañana. Si logras descifrarla, el premio final es tuyo.

―¿Dudas de mí?

―¡Nunca, señor Li!

Suelto una carcajada y recibo la nota que ella me extiende. Desdoblo el papel y comienzo a leer.

"_¡Casi estás en la meta! El camino está por terminar y esta es tu ultima pista. En el lugar donde el conocimiento se imparte, donde las ideas brotan y las investigaciones se consolidan, aguarda tu premio. La diosa Isis esperará por ti y te dará su bendición. La estrella del atardecer guiará tu camino"_

Mis ojos vuelven a ella, tiene una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios que le brinda una expresión llena de picardía que me encanta.

―¿En serio me harás ir a la universidad un domingo y en la noche?

―Valdrá la pena. Te lo garantizo ―dice, guiñándome un ojo.

Sakura se acerca a mí y pasa sus brazos por encima de mis hombros, cruzándolos tras mi cabeza.

―Ahora… ¿qué le parece si tomamos en consideración esa idea suya, señor Li?

―¿Me puede refrescar la memoria, señorita Kinomoto?

―Un cambio de escenario… para no seguirnos conteniendo ¿no le parece?

―Me parece perfecto… ―Mi voz se ha enronquecido, así que no pierdo tiempo. Tomo su mano y salimos del lugar como un par de adolescentes riendo por una travesura realizada.

Sakura Kinomoto es una mujer única. Amo sus ideas, me enternece su pasión, adoro verla sonreír y que sus ojos brillen seductores, sus labios que me tientan en todo momento para hacerlos míos… ella era única y con este viaje que he realizado por mis recuerdos gracias a las pistas que ella me ha dado… entiendo cuan valioso fue ese viaje que realice por el Nilo con ellos. No solo se trató de darle un sentido a mi vida, Egipto trajo hasta mí a esta mujer tan maravillosa de la cual me enamoré… y no puedo esperar a saber cuál es mi premio final.

**Bien, espero hayan disfrutado este recorrido por tan enigmática tierra. La quinta pista ha sido revelada, pero ¿qué se traerá Sakura entre manos? ¿Cuál es el premio? Chicos, participar en este proyecto ha sido una experiencia extraordinaria y le agradezco mucho a mi querida amiga Wonder Grinch nuevamente por tomarme en cuenta, eres maravillosa y un amor de persona ;) Y debo decir que el grupo que se formó para traerles este proyecto es magnífico, cada uno de nosotros 100% comprometidos con el proyecto, aportando ideas y apoyándonos mutuamente. Colaboración internacional en su mayor expresión haha :D Los adoro chicos ;)**

**Para el próximo capítulo… nos mudamos a la cuenta de la gran SnoopyMoon, pero ella sola no está trabajando con ese capítulo pues nuestro amigo pepsipez se sumó al proyecto y le está colaborando. Estoy segura que lo que viene… nos dejará sin palabras (no me han querido pasar adelanto así que será sorpresa para mí también haha). Si no se han dado una vuelta por las historias de nuestro amigo (sí, amigo hombre que escribe fics haha) vayan a su perfil y revisen, son muy buenas y tiene una gran imaginación xD **

**Espero leer sus opiniones y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este proyecto que hemos escrito con todo el amor del mundo para ustedes.**

**Un besote, **

**CherryLeeUp**


End file.
